A Whole New Gohan
by goku96
Summary: Goku's death at the Cell Games changed Gohan drastically. Come see how this change affects the Buu Saga.
1. Chapter 1

This is chapter 1 of my new story. For those of you who read my first story I am rewriting it based on the advice of

other authors. I hope this one is better than the last one.

A Whole New Gohan

_Nine months since the Cell Games_

* * *

><p>For nine months Gohan hadn't gotten a full night of sleep. He either spent that time up either crying over his failure at the Cell Games and the loss of his father. Or it was spent studying to take his mind off of his shortcomings. Nothing could get him out of his state of self doubt. Not even Chi Chi's cooking or the news that he was going to be an older brother could shake him out of his state. His friends coming to visit him didn't help either. Krillin came over and cracked his jokes, Piccolo came over but he is not the type to comfort people, Bulma came over and she couldn't get him out of his pitiful state, even Vegeta came over, although he was persuaded by Bulma screaming at him and threatening to shut down the gravity chamber. But his words had the opposite effect and killed his confidence even more. Until this day...<p>

Gohan was lying outside one day when he heard a screeching yell of, "GOOOHHHAAAANNN," so he decided to go see what his mom wanted. He flew up to his mom's window and was shocked to see that her sheets were soaking wet.

Reading all the books his mom made him study gave him an idea of what was happening, but just to be sure he asked the obvious question, "Mom why are your sheets wet?" He asked with panic starting to build up inside of him.

"My water just broke." His mother answered back a little too calmly for the situation that she was in.

He didn't know why he was panicking at this moment when he could just fly her over to the hospital, or use a way that is even faster which is instant transmission them to Capsule Corporation and let Bulma handle the situation since she has doctors around for situations like these, but being new to this situation he did what a lot of other people would do after hearing that, he froze up. He couldn't hear anything at that moment, just the thoughts that were going around in his head.

_ My little brother is about to be born. What if I don't protect him? What if I let him die?_

He was brought out of his rambling by his mom screaming his name, and in that moment he snapped into action. With speed that a highly trained saiyan would have he dashed over to his mom, picked her up, and instant transmission to where he felt Bulma's energy at Capsule Corp.

Capsule Corp

Bulma was sitting at her lab desk thinking about how life has been since her best friend died nine months ago. Everything's so different now; Goku has been gone for almost a year now. Vegeta spends all his time training, Krillin has started dating Android 18, nobody has heard from Tien or Chiatzu, Yamcha has gone back to playing baseball, Chi Chi is pregnant again, and then Gohan, he- She was brought out of her thoughts by a tap on her back. When she turned aroundshe was shocked to see Gohan there carrying Chi Chi in his hand. Before she could say anything Gohan beat her to it.

"My mom said her water broke." He said, while Bulma could tell while that he was getting scared, as he was shaking ever so slightly.

Bulma reacted quickly, "I have a room prepared for her, come on." She said as she led him to a room across the hall from her lab.

She had put it there so that when this happened, Chi Chi would be right there for her to check on when she was working on her projects. When she got to the room, she pressed a button that alerted a doctor that she handpicked for this situation to come to this room. Then she had to direct Gohan on what to do since he seemed to be going into shock.

"Put her down on the bed right here." She said pointing to the bed that was in the middle of the room. He nodded wordlessly and put her down. They didn't have to wait more than a minute for the doctor to get there. Being told of the situation and his job beforehand, Bulma didn't need to say any words, he just got right to work.

"Excuse me young man, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said before turning back to the lady who was about to give birth. Gohan made no attempt to move feeling as though he has a right to be here since it was his little brother about to be born.

That is until Bulma calmly put her hand on his shoulder. "Go on kiddo, your mother is in good hands now." She said with a soothing voice.

So Gohan decided to take a walk around Capsule Corp lost in his thoughts. I can't believe it I'm going to be big brother. A range of emotions went through him, ranging from joy to guilt. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't feel the energy of the person coming from the room just ahead of him. When he turned the corner he bumped right into none other than Vegeta.

"Gohan, watch where you are going, or else next time I'll blast you to the next dimension." Vegeta growled at Gohan, who looked lost in thought. "Also what are you doing here brat?" He asked with a curious look on his face. As he watched Gohan gather himself, he noticed that he looked depressed as he had the last time Vegeta saw him.

"I-I'm sorry Vegeta I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Gohan said as he was getting nervous under Vegeta's questioning stare. "To answer your second question I'm here because my mom is giving birth."

"The woman is giving birth? Bulma mentioned something about that a little bit ago." Vegeta said thoughtfully. "She told me to do something though when the time came for this to happen.

(Flashback)

"VEGETTTTAAAAAAA" Bulma screamed to Vegeta while he was in the gravity room focused on his training. She noticed that he just kept training instead of responding to her. He can be so focused on training, that unless somebody actually made physical contact with him he wouldn't even notice they were there. Maybe I can get his attention by turning off the gravity in there. He probably won't even notice that his weight dropped by 2000 pounds. She chuckled to herself. But it's worth a try. So she walked up to the control room she made for the gravity room for situations like these. When she took a look at how high the gravity chamber is, her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. 500 times gravity! How is he moving around in that with no problems at all? Snapping out of her shocked induced state, she turned the power to the gravity chamber off.

_What does that woman want?_ Vegeta groaned to himself. He had heard Bulma yell his name, but he was hoping that she would just go away if he ignored her for long enough. So naturally he went back to training went back to training, until he felt himself get lighter. _She better have something important to say if she is going to interrupt my_ _training._

He looked up at the glass window and she looked at him with that look that says if you don't listen to me I will shut your gravity chamber off. So he grabbed his towel, put it over his shoulder and walked out the gravity chamber where she would come meet him. After what felt like an eternity to him she came down the stairs.

"What do you want woman?" He asked, annoyed that she interrupted his training.

"Chi Chi is having her baby soon." She blurted out at him, getting straight to the point. She wasn't surprised when he narrowed his eyes at her. "I already have a spot set here for her when she does have it." She said before he made a comment about how she could go anywhere else. But when he opened his mouth to speak, she was a little shocked about what he said next.

"What does that have to do with me? If you interrupted my training just to tell me that Kakarot's woman is having another spawn." He said looking at her expectantly as if to say get to the real point.

"I need you to watch Gohan while he is here." She said almost expecting a full out no.

"You mean like how you try to get me to watch Trunks while you leave?" He asked curious as to why the strongest person in the universe would need somebody to watch him.

"Sort of I need you to keep him occupied while Chi Chi is giving birth." She stated mildly amused by the confused look on his face. "While his mom is giving birth I just know he will be in the room and mess up the doctors while they are trying to work." She said with a frown on her face as if she could already see what was to come when Chi Chi came here.

"What do I get out of this if I do this?" He asked feeling as if this is unnecessary, since the boy can watch out for himself. He hoped he could get something that would benefit him out of this little arrangement.

"I won't ask you to watch Trunks for a whole month and I won't bother you while you training for the month also." She said hoping that will be enough to get him to do it.

"Fine but you better keep your end of the bargain. Now if you will leave me alone I would like to get back to my training now." He grunted before going back into the gravity room.

(Flashback over)

"Come with me now." Vegeta said putting emphasis on the now part.

Gohan decided it was best to just follow him.

Vegeta took this time to feel Gohan's power level to see where it is, since it was obvious that Gohan hadn't trained since the Cell Games.

_His power level has dropped. While it is not a huge decrease in power it is quite noticeable to somebody who can sense energy. Hopefully a nice spar will help the boy's saiyan blood awaken and get him to train again. They remained throughout the walk to the gravity room._

Gravity Room

After about a minute long walk they arrived at the gravity room. Once Vegeta set the settings to 500 times gravity he turned to Gohan. "Ready." He asked. Before Gohan could respond he punched Gohan right in his face.

Gohan skidded back a little bit before coming to a stop. He started rubbing the spot where Vegeta hit him. wa_That one is going to hurt for a while. I should've known that Vegeta was going to try and get me to fight with him. I don't_ _want to fight though._ _I've let too many people down I-._

He was brought out of his thoughts by Vegeta charging at him again. Gohan because of not being interested in fighting right now and being caught off guard got caught by Vegeta's attack.

_This is pathetic, I'm not even trying hard at all and he is being put down by my attacks. He is distracted by something, his little brother being born? No that can't be it something else. _Then the reason hit him. _He is still sulking over what happened at the Cell Games? These human emotions make me sick. I need to say something to get him to fight me, but what?_

While Vegeta was thinking on how to get Gohan out of his depressed state, Gohan was trying to prepare himself mentally and physically for Vegeta's next attack. His wandering mind was making it hard to focus on the fight at hand.

_I don't want to fight. Fighting only lets the people close to me get killed._

He was brought out of his thoughts by Vegeta talking. "Brat, why are you not fighting back?" He asked although he knew the answer.

He just needed him to say it so that he can try and get him out of this funk he was in; he needed a good sparring partner. When he saw that Gohan wasn't going to answer, he charged again. This time though, Gohan blocked the first hit.

_Well at least he blocked this time. His focus is on somewhere else still though. If somebody had the power to kill him and they wanted to they could do it like it was the easiest task in the world right now._

Then he noticed for the first time that Gohan was saying something, it appeared that it was more toward him though rather than directed at Vegeta himself.

"I let him down. I failed them all." Gohan was mumbling to himself. He was having flashbacks to the Cell Games.

(Flashback)

"HAHAHHAHAHA!" Cell was laughing like a maniac. "I'm going to blow up this planet and there is nothing you can do to stop me." He said to all the Z-Fighters that were standing on the battlefield.

(Flashback end)

"Boy snap out of it." Vegeta said as he picked Gohan up and shoved him roughly up against the wall. Vegeta saw that Gohan had a blank look in his eyes.

_The boy is out of it. The woman is going to yell at me for doing this. He better wake up before she gets here._

Vegeta thought as he chopped Gohan in his neck and knocked him unconscious. He then dropped Gohan on the floor and decided to go back to his training until he woke up.

_Nothing will get through to the boy._

3 hours later

_Oww my head hurts. What happened?_

He looked around and saw Vegeta training as a super saiyan.

_The boy is finally awake._

Vegeta powered down and landed in front of Gohan. "Are you still having flashbacks?" He asked getting right to the point. Gohan simply nodded. He knew what Vegeta was referring to."Well then it's time for you to get over it." He said in a matter of fact way. Gohan just looked at him like he was crazy. "Before you ask no I've never seen my father die right in front of me before, but I know he was killed by the tyrant that I had to rule under most of my life. Now I heard you say, "I failed", what did you fail at? You killed Cell and achieved a level of power that no saiyan before you has ever dreamed of before." He said with bitterness at the fact that he was surpassed again.

"I failed at saving my dad, because of me he died, because of me he decided to stay dead and because of me my little brother will grow up without a father." Gohan said breaking down and crying at the last part. He never would have thought he would've been telling his feelings to Vegeta of all people, but he needed to talk to somebody about it and Vegeta would be the only person who wouldn't try and just say what Gohan wanted to hear.

"You're right, you did fail at saving your dad and you could've finished Cell off when you had the chance before he blew up, but it isn't your fault that he stayed dead, it was the clown's decision and nobody else's." Before Gohan could interrupt he continued on. "You may have failed, but you're not the only one. I failed to be the one to kill Frieza, I failed at becoming the first super saiyan, but I never let the failure keep me down. Use it as your motivation, now while I may not have killed him I've become stronger than him and I am the greatest saiyan to ever live as well." He said with his smirk coming onto his face. "If you want to make sure you never fail ever again keep training." He finished up his speech.

_I feel disgusted with myself, these earthlings are starting to affect my mind. I'm only doing this to get a good sparring partner. Just to get a new sparring partner._ He kept telling himself.

_Maybe he is right. I need to train to make sure I get strong enough to protect everyone else._

Another part of what Vegeta said started to bother him though.

_ If I wasn't the reason he stayed dead why did he then? Even if he stayed dead none of his enemies would know he was dead though. Did he do it just so he could train more or so he didn't have to worry about having to take care of a family anymore? He left mom to take care of two kids by herself. I hope I never see him again he doesn't care about us. If he did he would've came back, he wouldn't have abandoned us. Fine if you want me to get stronger to protect everybody, I will then so we will never need you ever again dad._ He thought with bitterness.

Before he could say something to Vegeta though, he heard Bulma's voice over the speaker.

"Chi Chi has just got finished delivering your little brother Gohan." Bulma smiled at him warmly. _I hope seeing his_ _little brother will shake him out of whatever he is going through._ She didn't even get to finish her last thought before she saw him put two fingers to his head and disappear.

Delivery room

Gohan arrived to see his mom holding his new little brother. "Mom are you feeling better, can I hold him?" He asked his mom a barrage of questions. He was anxious to hold his little brother.

"Slow down Gohan." His mom smiled at him. She was happy to see him upbeat for the first time since the Cell games. When she thought of that her thoughts shifted towards her dead husband. _Goku I wish you were here right_ _now so you can see your little boy. He looks just like you._ Just then she remembered what Gohan had asked her. So she handed the little boy over to Gohan.

"Hey little guy." Gohan said softly to the baby. "I'm your older brother Gohan. Mom what's his name." He asked curiously hoping she wouldn't name him after their father since he looks so much like him.

"His name is Goten." Chi Chi said just as softly as Gohan did while looking down at the baby.

Gohan smiled. "Goten, that's a nice name."_ Goten as your older brother I will protect you, that's my promise of a lifetime to you and I hope you never get to meet our father because I don't want you to have to go through being abandoned by your own father._

That's the end of chapter 1. I hope all of you like it and I hope it is an improvement over my last story and I hope you all review.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for taking so long to put out this chapter. I was having a serious case of writers block. I hope this chapter is well worth the wait. Also I thank everybody, I have almost as many follows as I did on my first story and half as many favorites and it is only the first chapter. However a lot of people still aren't reviewing when they read the story so please if you read take the time to review as well. These reviews help give me motivation to write more chapters.

_7 years since the Cell Games _

Things have improved for Gohan since the birth of his little brother, Goten. He has gotten out of his depressed state, and has continued his training and his power has increased a lot since then as well. As the result of training with Vegeta for all these years he has adopted some of his attitude as well. However, since that day all of Gohan's friends and family have learned not to bring up Goku or reference him at any time. Now Gohan is getting prepared for his first day of high school.

"I can't believe I'm doing this; there has got to be a lot of other things a person could do during these long hours. Why is she making me do this, I have already learned all this stuff when I was a kid?"Gohan grumbled to himself while reluctantly getting ready to go to school. He never understood why his mom wanted to him to go to high school. He still remembered that deal that they made 7 years ago.

* * *

><p>"GOHAANNN, YOU MAY NOT TRAIN. I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON BEING A DEADBEAT KARATE BUM." Chi Chi screamed at Gohan since she didn't want him to be out there fighting anymore. After the Cell Games, Chi Chi didn't want anybody from her family to fight anymore for fear of them dying. She wanted her two boys to get an education, settle down and give her a few grandkids. If only she knew what had happened the day she gave birth and the change that Gohan went through.<p>

"If I don't train and continue to get stronger, who will protect the Earth?" Gohan asked hopefully trying to get his mother's blessing instead of sneaking around training. The reason they were having this argument was because Gohan got caught while doing his training. While he was out training, he lost track of time and his mom seen him practicing.

"I don't care anybody can do it, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien. They can all do it; I don't want you out there anymore. What if you get hurt or worse killed?" She asked whispering that last part. Unfortunately Gohan had heard her.

"That's exactly why I need to get stronger, so that doesn't happen. I made a vow the day Goten was born that I was going to protect him no matter what and I won't let anyone you, Bulma or anyone stop me from doing it." He said having had enough of his mom's overprotective behavior. Little did he know bringing Goten up was the best thing he could've done in that situation.

"Goten." She said more to herself than Gohan. She didn't want her youngest child to end up like her dead husband. "Alright alright. You can continue your training, but on two conditions: Number one, you train Goten when he is old enough to start learning and number two, when you turn 16, you have to enroll in a high school that I choose for you."

"Deal." Gohan said thinking that his mom wouldn't remember the last part of the deal. Also to him it would be better then coming home every day and arguing with his mom.

* * *

><p>"I should've never agreed to such a deal." He grumbled to himself before he sensed his little brother at the door. As he turned to look at him, he was once again hit with how his little brother looked like their dead father.<em> I can't believe how much he looks like him. Oh well he's not him and that's all that matters. He's the reason I train so much everyday and I won't let him down.<em> He was brought out of his thoughts by Goten speaking to him.

"Gohan, mom said to come downstairs. Breakfast is ready and I can't eat until you come down." He said whining since he was starving. Before Gohan could blink, Goten ran back downstairs again.

"Well I should hurry down the stairs before he eats everything." Gohan said while chuckling. Before rushing downstairs to enjoy a breakfast made for 2 saiyans.

In the kitchen

"Gohan slow down next time." Chi Chi said as she felt the wind created by Gohan as he sat down at the table. It almost knocked the plate of food out of her hands that she was carrying. She was mad at first until she saw how he was dressed for his first day of school. He just looked so handsome. He looked a lot like his father now to, though she knows better than to voice that thought out loud.

"I'm sorry mom; I'll be more careful next time. I didn't want him to eat all the food though." He said while ruffling Goten's hair in a playful manner.

"Well hurry up, you don't want to be late for your first day of school. Also be sure to not show off your super powers." She added at the end. She knows just how destructive saiyans are.

"I won't mom if somebody messes with me, I will just beat them up human style." He said while chuckling. When he was finished he was out the door.

_They grow up so fast. Goku you would be so proud of your son if you could see him today. Although I don't think it will be as happy from the other side if they met again. Oh Goku why did you have to leave us._ She was brought out of her stressful thoughts by Goten saying something to her.

"Can I go train now?" He asked with those innocent eyes.

"Yes just don't go out to far and don't destroy the area around you either." She said before going to wash the mountain of dishes that needed to be washed.

Hercule City

"I can't believe they named an entire city after this lunatic. Shame that none of these people were fighters or else they could tell that he had no chance of beating Cell even if Cell never swung back." He said to himself as he touched down on the grounds of the city named after that fraud. "Well better head on over to school before I'm late." He said before he took off to get to school. It wouldn't look good to see people flying around this city.

As he was running to school he passed by a bank being robbed by 4 criminals. _I have to stop this from happening before somebody gets killed, but how do I do it, I don't want people to see my uniform and be able to trace it back to my school. I know I'll go super saiyan. _He thought before powering up to the first level of super saiyan.

When he got back to the scene of the robbery he went into action. _Wow these humans really think that their bullets will be enough to stop me._ He thought while kicking one criminal in the head lightly, before elbowing another one in a similar matter.

The third criminal couldn't see him move, but when he saw two of his partners go down, he thought it would be best if he just surrendered.

_Coward, but the last one looks like he won't go down without a fight. I guess I'll have some fun with this one. _He thought in his head before running behind him at super speed and tapping him on his back. When the thug turned around he tapped him on his other shoulder before dashing around him again. _This is fun, but I need to wrap this up before I'm late for school. _He thought before punching the last thug in his face and dashing out of the bank. One of the spectators though noticed him in the only moment you could get a glimpse of him and it just so happened that another person landed right near that spectator.

"Who did this; I know it wasn't the police?" Videl demanded from the old man still watching the scene.

"It looked like a boy with blonde hair and he was actually wearing the uniform from your school Videl." The old man told her since everybody in the city knew who Videl Satan is: The crime fighter of Hercule City.

"He goes to my school huh, I'll find him then." She said to herself before going back to her jet copter.

Orange Star High School

Gohan had just gotten to school, albeit barely on time since that stop he made at that bank. He had just got his roster from the principle and was headed to his class. _I hope I can just sleep in class. I'm pretty sure I know all of this stuff that they are going to teach anyway. _

He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely realized that he had made it to his class. When he got there he saw the teacher waiting there for him.

"What's your name son?" The teacher asked him so that he could introduce him to the class.

"Gohan Son." Gohan replied back in a flat tone.

"Okay wait here while I tell the students that we have a new kid today." He said before walking back into the class.

About a minute later he came back out and motioned his hand for him to come in the classroom. The classroom itself was bigger then what Gohan had thought it would be, but that could be from always working in his room by himself. When he walked in he heard things like "Who's the new kid" and "He's hot." Gohan just shook his head at the last part.

"Introduce yourself." The teacher told him.

"Hi everyone my name is Gohan Son." He said in a cheerful attitude, trying to hide the fact that he didn't even want to be here at this moment. At that moment somebody spoke out to him.

"Hey Gohan you can sit next to me." Some girl with blonde hair was waving him over to sit next to her. As he got closer she realized that he had some muscle under his clothes even though he wasn't trying to show them off like some other student she knew. "Hi I'm Erasa and this is Sharpner." She said using the bubbly attitude she is known for, while nodding to the blonde haired boy next to her.

Gohan had to restrain himself from laughing at the boy who clearly thought that he was top dog in the school. "Hi." He said while noting that she was very friendly and hoping that they were in some of the same classes later on.

"So what school did you go to before coming here?" She asked him trying to start up a conversation with the new kid._ Wow he is hot; I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Maybe he will ask me out._

"I've been homeschooled my entire life. I always lived to far away from schools to go to one. " He said wondering why this girl was being so nice to him. He hadn't had that much interaction with girls over the years; other than his mother, Bulma and that girl Lime he met when he was younger.

"Oh, where are you from then?" She asked curiously since he must live far away to not have gone to school his entire life.

"Mount Paozu." He said simply not understanding why Erasa and Sharpner's mouths just dropped like that. Not realizing that a normal human would only be able in like 5 hours.

"That's like 5 hours away, what time do you leave like 3:00?" Sharpner asked, shocked that somebody would go that far just to go to school.

"Well you know I'm dedicated to my education." Gohan said chuckling nervously.

Before they could say anything else Videl walked into the class. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Finn." She said before going up the stairs to her seat near Erasa and Sharpner. When she sat down she noticed the new kid sitting next to Erasa, but didn't pay him no mind since she wanted to talk to Erasa.

"Hi Videl." She said once her best friend sat down. "Why are you so mad right now?" She asked noticing her face.

"Some punk tried to do my job today. They are already calling him the gold fighter and he stopped a bank robbery before I got there this morning." She said mad that anybody would try and do her job like that.

"Why is he called the gold fighter?" Erasa asked.

"He has blonde hair." Videl said simply before turning to look at the new kid. Then she realized the other part that the old man had said before she left. "They also said that he was wearing our school uniform." When she said that, Sharpner and Erasa looked at Gohan.

"What it's a school uniform and everybody wears it." Gohan said trying to defend himself, since he didn't want people to know that he was a super-powered alien. "Also I don't even have blonde hair."

"Look around you, how many people do you see wearing school uniform and also people at the Cell Games could change their hair to blonde." She said while looking around and seeing that nobody was wearing school uniform. She also noticed that he was mad when she brought up the Cell Games. Something she would ask him about later.

"Well how do you know it wasn't him?" Gohan asked while pointing at Sharpner.

"He's not strong enough to be him." She said simply while Sharpner looked sad at being called weak. "But I don't know anything about you so you may use some of the tricks that those other fighters used 7 years ago." She said taking in the fact that he didn't look like some weak bookworm.

"Tricks, what makes them tricks huh, the fact that you can't do it or the fact that you don't understand it and what gives you the right to judge if somebody is using tricks or not? Are you some kind of great martial artist?" He asked with Videl, Sharpner and Erasa just looking at him like he has two heads.

"She's Hercules daughter Gohan." Erasa said shocked that he didn't know who she was.

"Who?" He said while thinking that the name sounded kind of familiar.

"The guy, who defeated Cell and saved the world seven years ago." Sharpner said wondering how this kid couldn't know of the great Hercule Satan. Videl meanwhile had a smirk on her face when Sharpner said that since she thought that he would be begging for forgiveness.

_Hercule Hercule oh, I know he was the one who got beat up in one punch by Cell before the real warriors fought him, but he was behind a rock the whole fight so why did everyone think he beat him?_

"You mean the guy that got beat in one punch by Cell. I know him he hid behind a rock the whole fight so why do you think that he beat him?" He said voicing his thoughts out loud.

"He got back up after he was given the chance to properly warm up and beat Cell." Videl said in disbelief that anybody would question the greatness of her father. She was in more disbelief after his next question.

"How would you know, didn't the cameras get blown out when one of the real fighters was fighting?" Gohan said in a matter of fact tone.

"Real fighters, they use tricks." She retorted back.

"You have no proof that they aren't real technique and not tricks. Oh wait let me guess your father told you that they were tricks huh. The oh so wise Hercule Satan said it he is right about everything right." He said getting tired of this girl.

Videl was in shock that somebody would just sit here and mock her father: The savior of this planet. She was about to tell him off when the bell rung.

"What class do you have next Gohan, I have gym and if you have gym I will teach you about how a real martial artist is supposed to fight." She said wanting to teach this boy a lesson that he will never forget.

Gohan took a glimpse at his roster and saw gym as well. "Yes I do have gym and I would like to see you try." He said wishing that this day was over so that he could get home and train. He was ready to blow up this school and it was only first period.

That got Erasa's attention though. "Gohan I don't think that you should fight her, she is the daughter of the world martial arts champion and she has been training her entire life." She said afraid that the new kid was going to get beat up.

"Let him get beat up, it will teach him a lesson about disrespecting the savior of the world. Also it will be fun to see someone else besides me get beat up by Videl." He said still mad that he was saying horrible things about his idol.

_They don't even realize that they are disrespecting the real savior of the planet, shame._ "Thanks for the vote of confidence Goldilocks, so when she gets beat up as well you will see that the Satans aren't invincible." He said before walking away and leaving a stunned Erasa and Sharpner there.

"Well let's get to gym class I don't want to miss this beat down." Sharpner said while leaving with Erasa following him. Her thoughts were along a different line though.

_I hope he doesn't get beat up to bad; his face looks too good to be bruised up._

A few minutes later they were all lined up in the gym room, waiting for their new teacher. Videl was sending glares at Gohan every chance she could get and Erasa just couldn't take her eyes off of him as well.

_This day couldn't get worse; I'm already hated by the daughter of the world's savior._ He chuckled at that thought. _It's only second period and I'm ready to blow this place up and to top it off I'm missing valuable time that I could be training. _He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't feel the power level of the teacher. If he did it would've shocked him.

"Ok brats my name is Vegeta and I am your new teacher." Vegeta said with disgust at having to teach at this school.

Gohan face palmed at that statement, this day did just get a lot worse.

Ok that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review if you read it. Your reviews help motivate me to put out these chapters faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I normally wait a while before putting up new chapters for my story, but I was so excited about how I got the most reviews I ever got on a single chapter before. Also I have a goal to reach at least 47 reviews by chapter 5. That is the number I had for my first story and I wanted to reach it in half the time. So now onto chapter 3…

* * *

><p>Vegeta had got up this morning and felt like sparring. He hoped that he may be able to get Gohan to come over to spar with him, but then remembered that he was to start school soon. So he found the next best thing; his son. When he found his son he was sitting on his huge bed that no eight year old boy should have, in his pajamas, playing that new video game that Bulma had gotten him.<p>

_That game is a waste of time. The boy should be training and improve his power level like a real saiyan would be. Looks like I will have to beat it into the boy that he should spend his every moment training until he reaches the level of super saiyan._

Noticing that Trunks was to into his video game to notice him standing at the doorway, he decided to get his attention the way a true saiyan would. So he channeled a little amount of his power into a small ki blast and shot Trunks with it. Now normally Trunks would be able to just be able to swat it away with a minimum amount of power, but since he was wrapped up in his game that he didn't see it coming until it hit him square in the face. It knocked him off his bed and since he was still holding onto his controller, he took the game system with him and yanked out the power cord. When he got up he was mad for two different reasons. One his dad just shot him in the face with a ki blast and two he didn't get to save his game.

"What did you do that for?" He asked said as he scrambled back to get back up in a futile attempt to save his game, but it was too late.

"Trunks, you were wasting your time with that game. You should be training right now, so you are going to come down to the gravity room in five minutes, dressed in clothes ready to spar or I'm going to drag you down there myself. Do I make myself clear?" He said before leaving without giving Trunks a chance to respond.

"I was so close to beating it, now I have to start all over." He said to himself before remembering the other part of what his father said. "I better get down there I don't want him to have to drag me down there." He grumbled to himself before getting dressed in a yellow shirt and blue shorts.

Just then he heard his mom calling for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Trunks are you up there?" She yelled up the stairs to see if he was in his room or somewhere else around the house.

"Yes mom?" He yelled back as he finished getting dressed.

"Can you come down here?" She said to him.

"Just give me a second." He replied back.

When she saw what he was wearing she questioned him about what he was doing.

"What are you about to do?" She asked, completely forgetting what she wanted to ask him.

"I'm about to go train with dad." He said irritated that he was interrupted from playing his game.

"That man needs to get a job instead of training all day." She said more to herself getting angry then to Trunks. "I'm going to go have a word with him right now." She stated before walking off to go to the gravity room.

Trunks groaned at that, knowing that an argument was about to take place before going after his mother.

Gravity room

When Trunks got there, the argument had already started.

"WHY SHOULD I GET A JOB, THOSE ARE FOR WEAKLINGS AND YOU ARE THE RICHEST PERSON ON THE PLANET, WHAT WOULD BE THE POINT OF GETTING ONE?" Vegeta screamed at Bulma.

"SO YOU DON'T JUST SIT AROUND THE HOUSE ALL DAY AND DO NOTHING." She screamed back.

"I DON'T SIT AROUND THE HOUSE ALL DAY AND DO NOTHING, I TRAIN." He retorted mad that she would call his training doing nothing all day.

"WELL YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE TRUNKS DO WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO ALL THE TIME." She responded mad that he wasn't going to get a job.

"THE BOY IS A SAIYAN WARRIOR, IT'S IN HIS BLOOD AND HE HAS BEEN SLACKING ON HIS TRAINING SINCE YOU BOUGHT HIM THAT STUPID GAME." He said as he sensed his son coming around the corner. Bulma turned around when he came around the corner as well.

"Oh hi Trunks, just having a little discussion with your father." She said knowing that he had heard them screaming at each other.

"Give it rest woman, he heard us. Now come on Trunks we have to resume your training." He said turning to enter the gravity room when he heard Bulma's voice again.

"I'll make you a deal then Vegeta." She said hoping that he would, but knowing she could use his saiyan pride against him.

"Go on." He said simply.

"If Trunks can hit you in the face one time, you have to get a job that I pick out for you." She said hoping that this would work.

"If he doesn't hit me what do I get?" He asked, interested in her proposal.

"I will never ask you to get a job again so long as I live." She said knowing that she hit the jackpot when his eyes widen in disbelief.

"I agree to your terms, but he has to hit me in my face in 5 minutes or I win." He said knowing that his son couldn't hit him even when he held back.

"Deal." Bulma said hoping that Trunks could hit Vegeta just once.

Vegeta entered into the gravity room with a smirk on his face. Trunks just stood there with a look of shock and then fear across his face. He was afraid of what his mom would do to him if he failed. Then she knelt down in front of him and gave him a smile.

"Trunks, I believe in you. Now go in there and give him your best shot." She said hoping that would give him the confidence that he needed to get the job done.

"Thanks mom." He said as he walked in there hoping that he could do it. He took up his position in front of his father.

"Are you ready boy?" He said with a sneer on his face. Then he looked up into the control room where Bulma had just gone up. She then spoke over the intercom.

"Go Trunks you can do it." She said giving her son a smile.

Trunks just nodded his head and dashed at Vegeta. Trunks then found out why his father was once one of the most feared fighters in the galaxy as he didn't hold back this spar. For every punch Trunks would throw, Vegeta would match him with two punches and a kick. So this went on for about a couple of minutes before Vegeta started taunting him.

"Is this the best that you can do boy? I've seen pink, bloated aliens that fight better then you." He said referring to Dodoria as he blocked another kick from Trunks and knocked him to the ground. "Maybe you should just give up now and spare yourself the humiliation. You couldn't fight a cold if you tried."

Meanwhile Bulma was getting even more nervous as Trunks only had 45 more seconds to go. Even though she couldn't see them since they were moving too fast for her to see. Then she saw Vegeta knock Trunks to the ground and she got worried that he may have hurt him.

Trunks was getting angrier and angrier with each passing taunt. Then Vegeta knocked him to the ground. _I can't hit him. He's just too strong. I'm sorry mom I couldn't do it. _But then Vegeta's last taunt set Trunks over the edge.

"Your mother was a fool for putting her faith in you. If she wanted a little kid with a decent chance of hitting me, she should've went to the park and found the first little kid there, at least they will give me a better challenge then you did." He said as he turned his back and started walking away. He didn't realize that Trunk's power was rising rapidly.

_Mom believed in me I can't let her DOWN! _

Those thoughts pushed him over the edge and he let out a scream. His power rose up and he pushed past the barrier and his started flashing between gold and his natural hair color, before finally settling on gold.

Bulma saw what was happening and let out a gasp._ Is he transforming into a… a super saiyan?_

Vegeta then took note of the rapid increase and when he turned around Trunks was in his face with a flurry of punches that Vegeta had to struggle to block._ Where is he getting all this power?_ He thought before taking notice of his son's hair.

_He's transformed into a super saiyan._ In his shocked state he didn't realize that he dropped his guard and Trunks took advantage and caught him with a hard haymaker that knocked him to the ground.

Trunks stopped with his flurry of punches once one of them got through and hit Vegeta. Once he stopped the strain of finally turning into a super saiyan hit him as he collapsed to the ground and powered down.

Bulma was so excited and ran down from the control room and said in an excited voice. "Congratulations Vegeta you are now going to get your first human job." She said before walking over to Trunks and seeing that he was exhausted.

Vegeta looked at Trunks with a look of pride, anger and surprise on his face.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe he managed to do that. At such a young age to attain the power of the saiyans of legend. Now I'm stuck as this job. <em> Vegeta was thinking this as he saw the students walk into his class. He was surprised when he saw Gohan was one of the students coming into his gym class._ The boy is stuck here as well, so I won't be alone in this torture. This school better not interfere with his training._

He noticed that one girl with pigtails in her hair kept glaring at Gohan and another girl with blonde hair was staring at him in awe. _So the brat already has found a possible mate. I have to tell Bulma this._ He thought with an evil smirk on his face.

"Ok brats my name is Vegeta and I am your new teacher." He said with a smirk on his face at what he was going to put these students through.

Meanwhile was mentally groaning at having Vegeta work at the same high school that he goes to._ Why of all the schools on this planet did I have to be signed up for this one? Mom must have told Bulma and she picked this school on purpose._

While Gohan was wrapped up in his thoughts, Vegeta was speaking.

"Now from today on, we will be working on martial arts." He said since if he was forced to work here, he would teach what he wanted to. Then he asked a question to get started on tormenting Gohan. "Which one of you are the most skilled in martial arts?" He noticed that almost everybody looked at the girl with the pigtails except Gohan and the girl with the blonde hair.

_How do they believe that she is the strongest, everybody in this class must be worthless then. Why did the blonde girl look at Gohan then? Did he show her some of his power even though it's his first day?_ While he was thinking, Videl decided to speak.

"Excuse me Vegeta; I know I'm the best martial in this school and second best in the world." She stated arrogantly. She had wanted Gohan to dispute her claims so that she could challenge him to a fight right there.

Those words made Vegeta think that this girl is mad. "Who is the number 1 fighter in this delusional world that you live in?"

Videl got angry at that comment. "Number 1 in this world is my father Hercule Satan." She said thinking that this guy was going to agree with her once he heard the name of his savior. For the second time today she was thoroughly shocked.

"Who is that?" He said not remembering the idiot that made a mockery of his self at the Cell Games 7 years ago. Gohan decided he would answer this question with a smirk on his face.

"He was the buffoon who got beat by Cell in one punch." He said hoping that would jog Vegeta's memory about the guy. It did and he had a very unusual reaction for somebody like Vegeta. He started laughing hard. When he got himself under control he went back to his mean arrogant self. Videl however took offense to this though.

"He did beat Cell, you're just jealous that you are nowhere as strong as my dad is." She said thinking that everybody needed to start taking her dad seriously or else she was going to start kicking some but. Gohan just shook his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk Videl, when will you learn that your father is nowhere near as great as you try and make him?" He asked with a smirk on his face. He knew what her response was going to be when he said those words. He wasn't wrong at all.

"You know what fight me?" She said angrily.

"Vegeta can you clear out so I can show her what real martial arts is?" He said cockily.

"Make it quick I have a lesson to teach to all these people here about real martial arts." He said with bored look on his face.

As Videl and Gohan stepped to the middle of the gymnasium, Vegeta decided to talk to the girl with blonde hair. She looked up in surprise when she saw him speak to her.

"I've observed that when I asked who was the strongest, other than Gohan you were the only person to not look at that girl over there." He said nodding to Videl who was taking up a fighting stance while Gohan just looked bored.

"Well ever since Videl's father beat Cell," She noticed the irritated look on his face, "Well claimed to beat Cell, she has been acting like that she is unstoppable and that nobody could beat her." She said with a sigh at knowing how arrogant her friend has been for 7 years.

"Well let me ask you a question then; do you think that her father really beat Cell?" He asked seeing that she wasn't the only one who didn't worship the ground that Videl and Hercule walk on.

"Well to be honest, no. I saw the fight between her dad and Cell and he crushed him." She stated despite the fact that Videl refused to accept that her father lost fair in square.

"Smart girl and also why did you stare at Gohan then?" He asked trying to figure out this girl.

"Well he's hot and the only person who is willing to say something to Videl." She said in a matter of fact way.

"Well piece of advice, if you want to be with Gohan you have to be good at martial arts." He stated to her as he walked away.

_Good at martial arts I've never even been in a fight before in my life. How am I supposed to get better?_

Now that the middle of the gym room was cleared away, Gohan and Videl took up fighting stances. Well Videl did and Gohan just looked bored._ How does he expect to beat me just by standing there like that? Well he clearly is no match for my skills, amateur._ With that last thought she took off.

Gohan just looked at Videl with a bored look on his face when she dashed at him. His thoughts weren't even on the fight._ After school I should go train, but I want a good spar so maybe I should go to capsule corp and train with Vegeta._

Meanwhile he was just absently blocking and dodging all of Videl's attacks. Videl kept getting frustrated with him avoiding every one of her attacks and he also wasn't attacking her as well.

"Are you just going to keep blocking or are you going to fight?" She said as he blocked another one of her kicks.

"You asked for it." He said simply before punching her in the stomach and then hitting her with and uppercut that knocked her on her back. Then as she was getting up on instinct he started powering up a ki blast before realizing what he was doing and stopped. "Clearly you are no match for me if I can just bring you down with two punches. This fight's over." He said before walking back to everyone where noticed that Vegeta was talking to Videl.

_What did he say to her? I really hope he didn't threaten to blast her to the next dimension._

As he walked by Vegeta, he said to him. "You didn't threaten to kill her did you? She kind of was the only person to actually welcome me into this school and I can't let you do that." He said as they came face to face.

"No but by the looks of things you have just found your future mate." He stated with a smirk on his face.

"Whatttt?" He said in shock as he had only just met the girl today.

"You don't even realize it that instinct to protect that girl is already coming out, but if you don't believe me you could always go talk to her yourself and see how your body reacts to being around her. Also I want a spar after this dreadful day is over." He said before walking back to the middle of the gym where Videl was still on the ground. When he got closer he realized that she was saying something.

"How did he beat me? I'm supposed to be the best. I'm not going to take it easy on him next time." She stated in denial that she just lost in only two punches.

"You lost because he is way better then you are and you need to accept it. He has been training since he was a little boy and has had a harder life then you could ever hope to have had." Vegeta said getting frustrated with this girl already.

"I'm the daughter of the world's greatest martial artist and I work with the police force. I know Gohan hasn't seen worse things than that." She said thinking that she got Vegeta.

"That's where you are wrong, he has fought in battles and the little work you may do for the police doesn't compare to what he has saw and been through." Vegeta said starting to grow irritated by this girl.

"You're lying." She said before hearing a voice behind her. When she turned around she was shocked that it was Vegeta.

"You see if this was a real battle, you would've been dead right now. That's what I know, that's what Gohan knows, you and your weakling of a father will never find out because the worse fight you have ever been has been at a martial arts tournament." He said before turning to address the class. "We will begin today with all of you doing 100 one handed pushups." He smirked when he heard the class groan.

When Gohan went over to Erasa, he started feeling this weird urge to protect her from anything that he perceived to be a threat. Erasa meanwhile was in awe at what Gohan just did.

"How did you do that?" She said seeing that he was very strong.

"Train hard every day." He said simply.

"Oh well one day could you maybe train me?" She asked shyly remembering Vegeta's piece of advice to her.

"Maybe one day if you do it for the right reasons." He said before turning back to Vegeta.

A few hours later

_Finally that torture of a school day is over; I may have honestly blown this school up if I stayed there any longer._ As he was thinking this he saw Vegeta fly in the direction of West City. Well it's_ time for me to head off_

As he was about to fly off he sensed Videl behind him.

"Is there something you need Videl? I already beat you once I don't want to have to do it again." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I challenge you to a battle at the world martial arts tournament that's happening near the end of the school year. I want to beat you in front of the world and show what a fake you are." She said as she wants another rematch.

"I'll pass." He said before beginning to walk off.

"Not at all, I just don't want to enter into a tournament with such weak fighters in it." He said before walking off and leaving a fuming Videl standing there.

He made sure to walk around a corner before putting two fingers up to his head and disappearing using instant transmission.

Gohan's home

When Gohan got home he noticed Goten practicing his kicks and punches in the back of the house. So he decided to call out to him.

"Looking good Goten." He said but Goten didn't acknowledge him since he was so into his training. So Gohan walked into his house and saw his mom cleaning the kitchen. "Hi mom."

"Gohan oh you scared me. How was your first day of school?" She asked hoping that he would've met her future daughter in law.

"It was torture and did you know that Vegeta is a teacher at my school?" He said as he started to walk up the stairs to so he could get his training gear. Chi Chi on the other hand started laughing.

A couple minutes later she was still laughing as Gohan came down the stairs. "Where are you about to go?" She asked as she saw him in his fighting gi that Bulma made for him. It was basically a replica of Vegeta's training gear only Gohan's is all black.

"I'm going to go train with Vegeta and I wanted to bring Goten with me if that was ok?" He said waiting to see if he could get permission to take his little brother with him.

"That's fine; just don't be gone for too long." She said before going back to clean the kitchen.

Gohan nodded and walked outside to where his brother was and flew up to him since he was in the air training. Goten didn't realize that he wasn't there until Gohan caught his foot where he was trying to kick.

"Do you want to go to Capsule Corp today?" He asked him.

"Yes I do, I can train with Trunks then." He said getting excited.

"Ok then let's go." He said before grabbing his little brother and they disappeared.

Capsule Corp

Bulma was in the middle of working on a project when she heard the ground shake.

"Vegeta, do you always have to make such a hard landing?" She said to herself before shaking her head.

"Yes I do." Vegeta said almost giving Bulma a heart attack.

"How was your first day of teaching?" She asked him with a smirk on her face.

"I would rather go back to fighting Frieza on Namek then teach there ever again." He said with disgust.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Bulma started laughing her head off. While Bulma was doing that Vegeta had left to change into his spandex fighting suit. Then he went to the gravity room.

When he got to the gravity room he saw Gohan waiting there with the other brat of Kakarott.

"I thought you would have cowered out." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

"Never, you know I would never give up the chance to beat that smirk off your face." He said grinning right back.

They both entered into the gravity room, while Goten left to play with Trunks.

"So are you ready to see why I'm the most powerful saiyan in existence?" Vegeta said as he set the controls to 500x Earth's gravity.

"Second most powerful saiyan in existence." Gohan corrected him as they both flashed into their super saiyan forms.

Then Gohan dashed at Vegeta and tried to throw a punch, but Vegeta blocked it and countered with a knee to Gohan. Gohan blocked the knee before trying to throw a knee at Vegeta and he blocked it with his knee. They were both in a stalemate with their hands on each other's shoulder while throwing knees. Then Gohan head butted Vegeta in his face and followed up with two punches to his ribs before sending him flying. When Gohan took off after him Vegeta caught him coming in with an uppercut followed by an axe handle knocking Gohan to the ground. Vegeta was then hit with a barrage of ki blasts that he managed to block or swat away. What Vegeta didn't notice was that the ki blasts that he knocked away didn't disappear with an explosion, but rather they stayed in the air around him. Vegeta didn't notice until it was too late, he was surrounded by ki blast all around him.

"You like this technique, I learned it from Piccolo." He stated before closing his hand and all the ki blasts converged on Vegeta. What Gohan didn't see was Vegeta bringing up an energy shield around him. Since Vegeta was surrounded by smoke he could hear his next words, but couldn't see the energy blast forming.

"Big Bang Attack." He heard him say as a ball of energy came at him out of the smoke. Gohan had to counter quickly.

"Masenko Ha." He shot back as their energy blasts met it caused an explosion. Then Vegeta dropped down to the ground with a smirk on his face. Gohan had an identical smirk on his face as well.

"That was a nice little warm-up, now to take it to the next level." Gohan said before letting out a blood curdling scream. Vegeta realized what he meant as he felt Gohan's power rising tremendously.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA." Gohan's power continued to rise until there was a flash of light and Gohan was standing there with his hair slightly longer and there was lighting surrounding his golden aura.

"You've gotten stronger since the last time we sparred." Vegeta observed.

"Well I have to train I can't let you surpass me." Gohan grinned.

"That's where you are wrong I have already surpassed you." He said before letting a scream of his own and soon after his aura looked identical to Gohan's. With identical smirks they charged at each other.

Finally the end of this chapter by far the longest I have written. So I think this deserves more reviews then I got on my last one. Hope yall enjoyed it don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews again at this rate I'm going to hit 100 by chapter 7 or 8 so keep on reviewing. This is chapter 4 of the story and one special character will be making an appearance this chapter.

Capsule Corp

Trunks and Goten were in Trunks's room trying to find something to do to past the time until it was their turn to use the gravity room, but Trunks knowing how his father is knew it would be a long time before Vegeta stopped training.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked Goten.

"I don't know I wanted to train." Goten said bored out of his mind.

"Well we can't use it now. Your brother and my dad wanted to spar and by the feel of things they are just getting warmed up." Trunks said with a sigh as he felt their power was at the normal super saiyan level. Just as Goten was about to respond they both felt a surge of power, it was enough to leave both of them shaken a little.

"Did you just feel that?" Trunks asked Goten as his eyes went wide.

"Yes I did that power is incredible." Goten said with the same look on his face. With an unspoken sentence they both raced to the gravity room. When they got there their jaws dropped at what they were seeing. Vegeta and Gohan were going all-out in the spar that they were having.

"Their power is incredible. Is this a new level of super saiyan?" Trunks asked, though he was talking to himself rather Goten who was right next to them.

"No Gohan told me about this awhile ago, it's called super saiyan 2, but he also said it takes years of training and we still haven't even reached super saiyan 1 yet." He stated. Unaware that Trunks had recently reached the first level.

_He still hasn't reached super saiyan yet? He's in for a shock. "_Their power is incredible I definitely need to stop slacking off now." Trunks said shaking his head in awe of their power.

* * *

><p>Gohan and Vegeta were going at it in this fight. Neither of their saiyan prides would let them lose this battle. They were matching each other blow for blow.<p>

_Yes this is the kind of battle I've wanted for awhile now._ Vegeta thought as he dodged a ki blast before firing one of his own at Gohan.

Gohan meanwhile was thinking basically the same thoughts._ I can see why saiyans love to battle._

Gohan ducked a punch that was meant to take his head off before countering with an uppercut that hit Vegeta right on the chin. Vegeta retaliated with a punch to the face that sent Gohan flying before firing another ki blast at Gohan. Gohan countered with a ki blast of his own that collided with Vegeta's and caused an explosion and caused smoke to cover up both of their eyesight.

Vegeta, with his eyes useless right now relied on his senses and a split second later ducked a spin kick to his head before missing with his own kick. Gohan used instant transmission to appear right in front of Vegeta and place an energy blast on his stomach and as it exploded knocked him to the floor.

By this time the smoke had cleared up and as Vegeta got, he saw a smug look on Gohan's face.

"You've improved, and that instant transmission is a really handy trick," He stated while spitting out some blood that was still in his mouth. "But while I can't do instant transmission," He said as he appeared behind Gohan, while taking note of the surprised look on his face. "I'm pretty fast too." He said before unleashing a flurry of punches on Gohan's face.

Gohan to his credit took the punches, before falling back on his hands and kicking Vegeta into the air with both of his feet. Then he teleported behind Vegeta to try and punch him, but Vegeta was already behind him and kicked him in his back sending him back to the ground, but Gohan was not deterred and charged back up at Vegeta.

Vegeta was a little surprised that Gohan was trying a direct attack on him and he responded by punching Gohan in his face. Only to be surprised that his hand went right thru Gohan's face before feeling a fist hit him in the back of his head. As he was falling to the ground he fired a quick Galick Gun at Gohan that caught him off guard and hit him.

Gohan was sent back to the floor while Vegeta did a quick back flip in midair while landing on his feet. He then launched himself back at Gohan and trying to land on Gohan with both of his feet before Gohan rolled out the way and flipped up to his feet. They then charged at each and landed a punch on each other's face. They then jumped back and just stared at each other.

Taking a look at both of them, you could see their spar beginning to take its toll on the both of them. Gohan's training gear was ripped in multiple spots and you could see the blood flowing out of the multiple wounds all over his body. His face was in just as bad of condition. His forehead had blood coming out of it and his face had bruises all over it. Vegeta looked just as bad as Gohan. His gear had multiple rips in it as well with blood coming out of it, but what stands out the most is the hole in his gi where the stomach and chest area was from when he took the blast to the gut. On his face he had multiple gashes and just under his right eye there was blood on it. They both knew that the end was near for their spar and there had to be a winner.

"Let's end this now Kakabrat. This battle is over. Hahahahaha" He said while laughing as he extended his arms to the either sides of his body while gathering energy for his most powerful attack.

Gohan stared calmly at Vegeta, before forming two energy spheres in his hands. This caught Vegeta's attention as he had never seen this before._ What is that boy up to; this must be a new technique he just made up._

"I guess this is my chance to test out my new technique that I just made up." He said as he mashed the two energy spheres together in his hand that looked like they were in a struggle to overwhelm each other in his hands before merging together and forming one single ball of energy that was too big to be contained in his hands.

"Now laugh at this, KAMEHAME-"

"FINAL FLASH!"

"HAAAAAAA!"

When their blasts collided, they discovered just how even they truly were in terms of power. Their blasts stayed in the same spot with neither of them giving an inch. When seeing that no progress was being made on either sides, they poured what was left of their power into their respective blasts. The resulting explosion threw them both against the walls as they lost the energy to maintain their super saiyan forms and their hair turned back to normal.

When they saw this, Goten and Trunks rushed in to their respective family.

"Dad wake up, are you okay?" Trunks said as he tried to shake his dad awake.

"Gohan please wake up." Goten said scared for his older brother.

"Goten," Gohan said in a strained voice as he was barely conscious, "Get the senzu beans from the cabinet at the entrance of the gravity room."

Goten took off and found the bag of senzu beans that Vegeta always keeps stored in the gravity room for situations like these. He took out two and raced back to Gohan and fed him one. After fully swallowing it he was back to normal. Then Goten handed the second one to Gohan and he went to give it to Trunks.

"Here give him this senzu bean he will be good as new." Gohan said while smiling at Trunks. Trunks gratefully took the bean and put it in Vegeta's mouth. He had to force him to chew since Vegeta was unconscious at this time. When he had fully chewed it as well, Vegeta woke up before shaking his head a little since he was just unconscious.

"Gohan, what was that move you just used, it was like your normal technique, but it seemed to pack more power behind it?" Vegeta asked curious about this new move that Gohan created.

"Well it's simple, I just gather the energy for a Kamehameha in both of my hands, then I merge them together and when I do that," He was saying before Vegeta cut him off.

"It makes your attack come out with even more power than your original version." He said in understanding of the move.

"Basically it's a super Kamehameha. I got the idea of this move from having to fire a one handed Kamehameha." He said even though Vegeta understood when that happened.

Goten and Trunks had been watching the battle and their conversation after and decided to ask a question that they both wanted to know the answer to.

"So who won?" They asked at the same time.

"Well since I didn't fall unconscious after that last explosion, I would say I won our little spar." Gohan said with a smug look on his face.

"You may have won this spar boy, but the next time you won't win." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

Goten took this time to brag to Trunks. "Ha-ha, my brother beat your dad." Goten said while making raspberry noises and pulling his eyelid down at Trunks.

"He just got lucky." Trunks retorted before preparing to lunge at Goten before he heard his father's voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"Trunks a true saiyan warrior never makes excuses in battle, if he gets beat, he accepts defeat and trains until the next battle and don't ever forget that boy." He said in a scolding tone to Trunks before walking towards the exit of the gravity room with Trunks following him with his head down in shame.

"Goten it's time for us to head back anyway." Gohan said as he prepared to take Goten and himself home.

Just as he was about to leave all four of them heard a voice they never thought that they would hear again in Vegeta and Gohan's case. Trunks and Goten were curious who this new voice was.

"Hey guys." They heard a cheerful voice say to them apparently from the sky and they looked up, although they couldn't see anybody talking to them.

"Kakarot." Vegeta said in shock that his long time rival was speaking to them from the afterlife.

"Dad, is that you?" Gohan asked in shock as well that his father, who he hadn't heard from in 7 years, was talking to them. That shock slowly turned to anger as he realized that his father could talk to them this entire time._ He's probably using King Kai's telepathic abilities to talk to us. He could do this the entire time and never used it to contact anyone, that bastard._

While Gohan was thinking and he was getting angry, everybody in the room felt that Gohan's power was climbing fast. Goten not realizing why Gohan was so angry since they never brought up Goku at home, asked the question that him and Trunks wanted to know since they first heard the voice.

"Gohan, who is that talking to us from the sky?" Goten asked innocently. Gohan didn't answer him so Vegeta decided to answer the question for him instead.

"That is your father." Vegeta said simply, knowing that Gohan is a ticking time bomb.

"Daddy?" Goten asked unsure of what to say to his dead father.

"Who is that, that can't be Gohan?" Goku said as clueless as ever.

He lost track of how much time had passed since the Cell Games and wasn't aware how much older Gohan was and that he had another son.

"No Kakarot," Vegeta said shaking his head at his rival's stupidity, "That's your second son."

"Second son, I have another child?" He said in excitement that he had another little boy. "Hey son I'm your father, Goku. I'm sorry I'm not there right now because I died 7 years ago in a battle, but if you are all willing. I could come back and see you all again.

Gohan had come out of his thoughts at hearing that. "How would you be able to come back, I thought the Dragon balls couldn't bring you back anymore?" Gohan said getting angry again at hearing that he was just going to waltz back into their lives like nothing ever happened.

"Well King Yemma, told me that I have a lot of credit save up and I can come back for one day." Goku said recalling what King Yemma had told him.

"What day would you be planning to come back Kakarot?" Vegeta said intrigued at the chance to battle his rival once again.

"Well King Kai told me that there was a World Tournament coming up in a little bit, I was thinking of coming back then so that I could fight everybody again." He said drooling at the thought of having another battle with Vegeta or better yet his son. Who he knows must have gotten stronger since the battle with Cell.

"That tournament is in 9 months." Gohan said cutting in at that moment.

"9 months, that's plenty of time to train and tell everybody that I am coming back. Well I have to go now as I'm on a time limit so I will see you in 9 months." He said excitedly as his voice faded away.

"Dad, can I enter into that tournament, please?" Trunks asked his father. He was excited at the chance to fight all the grownups.

"You will have to train hard, for I will not accept you losing to anyone but me at the tournament." Vegeta said with pride as his son seemed to be embracing his saiyan heritage at the moment.

"Roger." Trunks said with a mock salute.

Goten meanwhile was tugging at Gohan's leg to get his attention. Gohan was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize Goten was trying to get his attention.

_He finally decides to come back after 7 years and for what, to have a little spar with everyone and then leave again. All this time he could've contacted us and he decides to do it now. He probably doesn't even care for us anymore; all he cares about is having a little fight. Well if it's a fight he wants, then a fight he will get._

"Goten come on we have to get back home." He said breaking out of his thoughts. He grabbed Goten before saluting to Vegeta goodbye and disappearing using instant transmission.

_This does not look good for my chances of getting a fight with Kakarot. Gohan may destroy him before I get my chance to fight him._ Vegeta then shook his head before walking out of the gravity room with Trunks following him.

Meanwhile at Gohan's house, Chi Chi's reaction was about what Gohan had expected it to be when he told her the news.

"WHATT!?"

That's the end of chapter 4. I wanted to add more but I don't have enough time to. So the next chapter will go in depth to everybody's reaction to the great news. I hope yall enjoyed the fight scene. I still need to work on those, but it's a start.

On a side note I wanted to ask everybody, what was your favorite fight in the Dragonballz series. (I count dbgt as well) I was just watching the second fight between Goku and Vegeta and I thought about it. My personal favorite though is Goku Vs Cell. It has nice back and forth action, neither of them took the advantage and dominated the fight for long periods of time and it wasn't that many episodes and flowed together perfectly in my opinion. So I'm just curious. In addition to your normal reviews could you answer this question and give your reasons why. Thank you and don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back guys. I have a little problem about the last chapter though. I got only 10 reviews for my last chapter after receiving over 20 for the chapter before, so people if you read the story and you favorite or follow the story, take the time out to leave a review I'm not asking for much.

(1 month later)

Gohan had just woken up and he had a smirk on his face. After realizing that today was his last day of school since his mom had let him take the 8 months off so that he could train for the tournament. He never thought his ears would heal after the discussion he had with his mom. He still could hear his mom screaming at him.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Chi Chi had screamed at Gohan after he had told her the news that her dead husband was coming back.<p>

Gohan after massaging his ears for a good minute responded to her.

"I said that dad is coming back for one day to compete in the martial arts tournament." Gohan said with bitterness in his voice.

"When is this martial arts tournament?" She asked, as she couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"It's in nine months and I was wondering if Goten and I compete." He said as he had thought of a plan to convince her to let them enter the tournament if she said no. He was shocked at the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Yes, you can both enter in it, the only reason I am allowing you to compete is so that you two can win the prize money." She stated with a firm voice.

"Also I need to take the next nine months off to train for the tournament to mom." He said knowing he was about to get an earful. He wasn't disappointed.

"NO, YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF SCHOOL JUST FOR SOME TOURNAMENT." She yelled at him, she was thinking about hitting him with her frying pan just for suggesting something like that.

"But mom, if I don't train to the best of my ability, Vegeta is going to win the tournament and we won't get any of the prize money."Gohan stated knowing that money was the way to get his mother to see things his way. (AN: I know that wasn't proper grammar, but that's how some people talk in real life.)

"No we can't let Vegeta win the tournament, he is already married to the richest woman on the planet, what does he need money for?" She stated with a look of determination in her eyes.

_She states we, like she is going to be entering the tournament or training us._

"So does that mean that I can take the next nine months off?" Gohan asked hopefully as he was going to do it anyway, he just didn't want to hear his mom complaining and hitting him with that damn frying pan.

"No, you can take eight months off to train for the tournament," She decided to add a stipulation to this, "But only if you finish up this month of school." She smirked as she heard him groan.

"Deal, there's something I need to take care of at school as well." He said thinking back to Erasa and how she will want to be trained by him.

* * *

><p>As Gohan was getting dressed Goten, who always comes in at this time in the morning to get him to come down for breakfast came into his room.<p>

"Gohan, come on it's time for breakfast and I'm starving." He whined to Gohan.

_When is that boy never hungry?_ Gohan chuckled at that thought since all saiayns loved to eat anything edible.

"I'm coming down now just don't start without me." He said as he thought about telling Goten to leave him some food, but the last time he did that he was left with a plate of bones. He will never do something that stupid again.

With that last thought he finished getting dressed and rushed down stairs to eat his breakfast, which to a vast majority of regular humans would be a full course dinner. When he had finished he was about to leave when his mom had to say something to him.

"Gohan," She started in a serious manner, "Since this is your last day, I want you to find a girl today and bring her over for dinner." She said leaving Gohan no room for argument.

Gohan just stared at her as if she is crazy. Which he is starting to believe his mom may be or at the very least obsessed with having a daughter in law.

"Goten, I feel sorry for you when you hit my age squirt." He said with sympathy as he prepared to leave. However he wasn't prepared for the hit that came from his mother's trusty frying pan.

"What did you just say?" She said menacingly.

"Uh nothing gotta go you guys." He said as he quickly used instant transmission before his mom could hit him again.

(A couple of blocks from school)

When he appeared as he usually does a couple of blocks away from school to avoid suspicion from his fellow classmates, in particular Videl, he checked his watch and saw he was going to make it to school just in time.

_A whole lot to do today, first I got to talk to Erasa, then talk to Vegeta to get us out of school, so much stuff to do today._

As he was thinking this he remembered how Erasa convinced him to train her.

* * *

><p>(3 weeks after his first day of school)<p>

Gohan was preparing to leave school so that he could train with Goten to get a head start on his training to become a super saiyan when Erasa, Sharpner and Videl walked up to him.

"Hey Bookworm, I heard that you were afraid to enter into the tournament because you didn't want to fight Videl and her father." Sharpner said smugly.

"Actually I am entering I just didn't feel the need to have to tell you about it, since somebody with your fighting skills isn't entering the tournament anyway, but if you are going to enter I'll be sure to tell my friends to take it easy on you if you meet in the preliminaries, since that's as far as you're going to make it." Gohan said smirking at the look of irritation on Sharpner's face.

Sharpner was about to respond, when Videl cut in.

"Your friends are entering, why they will only lose to me or my father?" Videl said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She was always raised to believe that her father was the one to beat Cell, so she figured that nobody could ever beat him and she trained with him when she was younger, she figured that she was the second strongest person on the planet.

"Well Videl we'll see about that at the tournament won't we?" He said as he walked away.

"I really don't like him." Videl stated as she and Sharpner walked off. Sharpner followed her leaving Erasa standing there by herself.

_This may be my chance to talk to Gohan alone. I hope I can catch up to him_. _He's so mysterious and I wonder why does he hate his dad so much? I mean whenever anybody brings his father he gets this angry look on his face. I wonder if he will ever tell me about that._

After those thoughts she took off to find Gohan. As she was running she caught a glimpse of him as he turned into an alley.

"Gohan." She called out to him, although she was wondering why he went into an alley.

Gohan was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't sense Erasa chasing after him.

I haven't told_ anyone about dad coming back other then mom. Vegeta told Bulma already so that's one person less that I need to tell. I should probably go to Kami tower and tell Piccolo and Dende and maybe Korin and while I'm at it, get Senzu beans as well. Then I should tell Master Roshi and Krillin, they will want to know the most. Then there's Yamcha as well, but he went back to being a baseball player so it won't be hard to find him. I'm going to tell them my last day here so they won't get a head start on training and get stronger than me. _Gohan chuckled at that thought._ Speaking of getting stronger than me, Vegeta has probably been training Trunks and himself to death. I haven't trained as hard because of school, so I need to catch up on that. Well at least Goten has said that he goes and trains with Trunks while I'm at school, but I'm going to have to take up his training soon and teach him to become a super saiyan, no doubt Vegeta is training Trunks to do that as well. Then I need to train hard for when dad comes back as well. He will come back stronger than ever now since he spends all his time training. Maybe I should use up what's left of my first day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and maybe the second day as well. No I may need the second day for training later on so I will just use what's left of the first day. In these nine months I need to get stronger than ever. _

As he turned into the alley so no one could see him use instant transmission, he heard Erasa calling him.

"Gohan."

"I wonder if she followed to talk about training, she has been hinting at it for the last couple of weeks now." Gohan said to himself as he remembered that she kept saying stuff like if only someone could train me and other stuff.

Gohan left the alley and was shocked to see that Erasa wasn't out of breath, despite the fact he normally goes a few blocks and she clearly ran after him.

"Did you follow me all the way from school?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, I had to talk to you about something important." She responded back.

_She must run when she is at home to keep herself thin._ Gohan was impressed a little.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" He asked although he probably knew the answer.

"I want to know if you could train me." She blurted out.

"Why should I train you Erasa, I have to get ready for the world tournament?" He asked hoping that she would give him an answer that he would respect.

She took a deep breath before answering.

"I want to enter into the world tournament as well; also I want to be able to look out for myself when I'm alone. The reason I even became friends with Videl in the first place was because when I was younger I used to get picked on and she would save me," She said remembering the very first time she met Videl. "But I also know that she won't be around me forever and I need to learn to be strong on my own without somebody protecting me, so please teach me how to be a martial artist. I promise I will work hard and I won't waste your time.

Gohan took a second to respond and he looked deep in thought at this request.

_Well she does seem sincere, but if I do this I will have to work her twice as hard since she probably has never done something like this in her life._

"If I do agree to train you, you know this will be the hardest thing you will ever have done in your life." He continued when she nodded her head. "At times you may believe that I am the biggest jerk in all of history and you will suffer bruises and broken bones, but if you stick through these nine months I promise you, that you will be stronger then you have ever been before and you could possibly be able to beat Videl, but that all depends on you. Do you still agree to do this?" She nodded her head again. "Then yes I will train you, but you will have to wait until the end of this week for us to begin."

"Why wait until the end of the week?" Erasa asked with a curious look on her face.

"I promised my mom I would finish up this month and then I will take the next 8 months to train for the tournament and plus I need to make some preparations for your training now as well."

"Ok I will see you at the end of this week then." She said as she left the alley.

With that Gohan disappeared.

* * *

><p>After that Gohan had went to talk to Piccolo about some training tips that he could use to help train Erasa and his mentor wasn't short of ideas as he suggested some normal training tips and then some evil ones as well. After a week of thinking he had planned a way so that he could train Erasa, Goten and himself so that they could reach their full potential.<p>

He hadn't realized that he was at school until he heard an annoying voice that he could go without hearing ever again.

"Gohan, why are you just now arriving at school?" He heard Videl ask from behind him.

"I just got here is that a problem? You are just now getting here, why are you late." He asked irritated at Videl for being nosy.

"I work with the police so I have a reason to be late." She said in her arrogant way.

Gohan ignored her and walked into the school with Videl following close behind. When they checked what time it was and saw that second period had began, they went to the gym for class. Where they heard Vegeta yelling at one of the students for complaining about how hard he was making them work.

"Vegeta I don't think that you should be yelling at the kids like that." Gohan said with a smirk on his face as he walked up to Vegeta.

"Boy why are you so late to school? I figured your mom wouldn't let you miss school." He said in a mocking tone.

"I decided to take my time getting here." He replied with a grin on his face. "I wanted to know if you could do me a favor Vegeta." He said knowing that Vegeta would jump at the chance to get out of this school.

"What do you want?" He asked curious as he hadn't heard that this was Gohan's last day.

"Can you sign Erasa out of school?" He asked as he wanted to get out of this school as soon as possible.

"Why would I do that? I'm still stuck here as well." He asked curious at what was going through the boy's head.

"Well today is my last day and I'm going to train Erasa for the tournament and I wanted to get started as soon as possible. Also I need to catch up on my training as well." He said knowing Vegeta would do it if it involved training.

"Alright get your mate and come on." Vegeta said as he planned to quit being a teacher at this dreadful school as well.

Gohan just nodded since he knows Vegeta will never stop calling her that. Gohan then turned and looked for Erasa, whom he saw stretching by herself in the corner. Gohan stopped when he saw how beautiful she looked with her shirt showing her toned stomach without in inch of fat on it and her legs showed that she ran a lot.

_Wow she looks good._

Gohan shook his head at that thought before walking over to her.

"Erasa." Gohan called over to her as he walked over to her.

She looked up and smiled when she saw that it was Gohan who called her.

"Hey Gohan, what's up?" She asked.

"I wanted to know, do you still want to train today?" He asked just to make sure that she was still up for today.

"Yes, after school right?"

"Well actually I am about to leave now if you want to go."

"Sure, but wait I need an adult to sign me out first." She said as she didn't want a cut to go on her record.

"Already got that covered, come to the main office." He said as he walked off.

"Ok then." She said as she was about to follow after him when Videl came up to her.

"Where are you about to go Erasa?" Videl asked curious as she had overheard their conversation.

"I'm about to go train with Gohan." She said before she took off running to catch up to him.

Videl was left looking dumbfounded after hearing that.

(Main office)

Erasa had arrived at the main office to hear yelling coming from inside. She turned to Gohan who was just standing there with a calm look on his face.

"What's happening in there?" She asked concerned by the sounds of glass shattering in there.

"Vegeta is just signing you out of school." He said nonchalantly

A minute later Vegeta came out with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You're free to go." He said before walking out the front entrance of the school.

"Well lets go then." Gohan said pulling her along as he left out the front door with her in tow.

When Erasa got over her surprise she asked Gohan where they were going to train.

"We are going to my house." He said.

"I thought you lived like 5 hours away from here." She said thinking that he was insane.

"I do, but there is a faster way to get there." He said before putting his arm around her waist and two fingers to his forehead and they disappeared.

That's the end of chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review your thoughts suggestions anything of the sort. Also can someone provide me two pieces of information, its vital to the story? How much time passed between the end of the saiyan saga to when the Ginyu force died in the anime and also how much time did Gohan use in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber the very first time he went in.

With that out the way I've decided that I'm going to upload a new story about Yugioh. It's called The Final Duel between rivals. It's a yugioh fanfiction that takes place during the final Yugioh arc. So if you enjoy Yugioh then you should check this out then. Coming soon.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
